


Cuddles cure All

by pixlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixlix/pseuds/pixlix
Summary: Chan had problems sleeping, everyone knows this. But Woojin didn't like it, so he Did something about it.





	Cuddles cure All

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen,,, this is kinda really bad and ALSO LATE I'M SORRY-  
> It's my secret Santa work for skzss2018! Yay!!  
> For the one and only kxmwoojxn on the tumbly, I'm sorry it's late I love you-
> 
> Oh! Also I'll add additional tags later yeehaw

It all started with Woojin.  
Everything started with Woojin (somehow). He always had a place in everything when it came to his boys.  
But what, exactly, started with him?  
The descent into complete madness for Chan.  
…… OK HERE HIM OUT. He was tired. Really really tired. Like, soooo tired. He was Tired, alright? And Woojin was warm. (And soft. And warm. And really huggable.) So what did he do in a sleep deprived state? He HUGGED the older. Just walked right up to him, stared him in the eye and Hugged him. In front of all the other members.  
(And now the leader wants to Die.)  
It's not his fault he was tired. In fact, he didn't even know what happened until the next day, when Jisung cheerily informed him. And uhhhhhh  
DEATH. That is what he craves.

Woojin thought it was cute though. In fact, it was absolutely adorable. Totally, indescribably. The Australian didn't Know that, though. Maybe he should be informed of that?  
…Nah.  
And so! They carried on as normal, Chan a nervous mess, and Woojin calm as always.

Or. They did. Until…

“Hyung?”  
Chan turned around to see Seungmin, fidgeting with his fingers. “Minnie? Is something wrong?”  
“Well… I was wondering if I can sleep in your room tonight?”  
“Oh is that all?” A nod. “Of course you can! I'll spend the night in another room.”  
“Thank you so much, hyung.”  
He smiled at Seungmin and gently led him into the room, grabbing pajamas and a blanket for himself and making sure Seungmin actually got comfortable, before going to find somewhere to 'sleep’.  
In reality, he would probably just go find a room to work in. Chan had a lot to get done, after all, and sleeping was honestly a waste of time. The album was more important, Stay was important. (Even just thinking about their fans brought a smile to his face.) 

Unfortunately for Chan, that’s not exactly how the night went down.  
Woojin found him sitting on the living room couch, wrapped in a blanket with his laptop open and on his lap at approximately 11:30.  
“Oh no. You are not doing this to yourself, Christopher Bang. Not under this roof.”  
Said Christopher Bang jumped in surprise, almost dropping his laptop.  
“Woojin!” He whisper yelled. “You scared me!”  
The other sighed, but walked forward, gently taking the laptop away. “Chan, you can't keep doing this to yourself, why are you out here in the first place?”  
“Seungmin is in my room, he wanted to sleep there tonight. Woojinnnnn…Give me my laptop back.”  
“Not until you agree to save your work and come to bed with me.”

Well… that was certainly not what Chan was expecting. He pouted, thinking over his options. On one hand, he can agree and try to sleep… On the other he can say no and risk losing his work. (Woojin would never lose Chan's work, he knows how hard their leader works. He doesn't have to Know that though.)

The Australian sighed. “Fine, I'll go to sleep.”  
Woojin smiled in satisfaction and gently handed back his laptop. As soon as Chan had the laptop closed, he picked him up and started walking to the room. Chan, who was more tired than he thought, didn't even react. He just let out a yawn and snuggled into Woojin's chest. 

He giggled at the feeling of Chan's curls brushing against his neck.  
‘Is this what the kids call uwu?’

Oh, nevermind that. He can ponder over how a man can be so cute later, right now he needed to get said man to bed.

“Channie, I'm gonna take you to my room, is that ok?”  
“Mmm… ok.” 

He giggled at the younger's dazed voice. He really Was tired. A scolding was due later, but for now, bed.  
A short walk to the bedroom and a few incoherent mumbles later, Woojin was placing Chan down on his bed. He was already in pajamas, so there was no need to ask him to change, they could just go to bed. Although…  
“Have you brushed your teeth? Done your skincare routine?”  
All he got were mumbles in reply, which he assumed meant no.  
Sighh… he really did not want to drag Chan into the bathroom after seeing him so comfortable. Oh well, he can miss one night.  
The younger had already wrapped himself in Woojin's (many) blankets, and curled up in the smallest ball humanly possible. He hummed to himself, thinking about the situation on hand.  
‘Should I leave and just let Chan use my bed? Or should I stay and sleep on the floor? Or cuddle with him? Should I,,, should I ask? Will I get an understandable reply? What should I-’  
His thought process was cut off by a pale hand, yanking him onto the bed. The body that followed almost immediately settled himself close to Woojin, tucking himself under the older's arm and placing his head on the older's chest. 

Oh. Guess he should just go to sleep then.

/

Mmmmm warm, comfy, soft.  
These were among the first thoughts Chan had when he woke up. The very next thought?  
‘My pillow is moving??’  
Until…  
“Channie? As comfy as I am, I really need to get up.”  
He yelped, startled, and promptly fell off the bed.  
“Woojin! Oh my God I'm so sorry,” he said, standing back up and rubbing at his left arm.  
Woojin giggled at the state of the leader, his hair curly and tangled with dried drool at the corner of his mouth.  
He looked really, really cute.  
(Especially when he just got up)

“It's alright, what are you apologizing for?”  
He was met with a blank stare, Chan staring at him confused.  
“You're not mad I fell asleep on you? It must have been uncomfortable.”

Chan fidgeted nervously, looking down at the floor. Oh, has that stain always been there? Guess they would all do some cleaning this week.  
All the leader let his mind roam free, Woojin was happy to just watch him- his head on his hand and his eyes full of adoration for his friend. He really did not mind the cuddling at all. In fact, he welcomed it.  
Oh. Maybe he should actually let the other know instead of staring at him in an awkward silence.

“Chan, allow me to be completely straightforward with you. I absolutely do not mind the cuddling and would, in fact, welcome it if it helped you sleep. The only reason I got you up was because I need to use the bathroom. Speaking of I'll be right back.”

He got up calmly, patted Chan's head, and walked out to the bathroom, leaving the other in shock at the older's mini speech.  
“Oh. Ok then.”  
And on to start the day they both went!

/

Sometime in the middle of the night, Woojin woke up to hair in his mouth and a stiff neck.  
'Hm. That's not really the best position. Will he wake up if I adjust him? Probably not.’  
He gently slid Chan off of his chest, getting up for a minute so he can:  
Fix the bed and  
Adjust Chan so he doesn't wake up sore and stiff  
Quickly and carefully, he moves the pillows back to their place, and pulls the blankets back. Picking up Chan for a moment just to lay him under the blankets, he crawls back in bed, too.  
‘Spooning would be the Comfiest… let's do that.’  
And so, Woojin gets comfortable, pulls Chan to his chest, and closes his eyes. He can deal with the meltdown and/or shock in the morning, but for now… Sleep.

/

It's been exactly 2 weeks since that awkward moment. Chan has not slept in four days, running on sheer determination and spite. Determination for what, you may ask.  
Determination not to wake up in Woojin's bed again. (And spite for everyone who tells him he needs the sleep. Bold of him to assume he doesn't know that and isn't Trying but whatever. There's a reason Insomnia was written.)

The other boys were slightly worried. Of course they know their Chan hyung can take care of himself but honestly, he really can't. He definitely knows How to, theoretically, but in practice…… Yeah, nah.  
Sooooo… Who else to help get him to actually sleep than Woojin!  
And that is how Woojin ended up in the studio, equipped with a bag of unhealthy convenience store food and a blanket.  
“Channie~,” he called softly, not wanting to startle the focused Australian. “You still working?”  
Said Australian didn't even react, still staring at his computer with burning eyes.  
“Hey honey,” The older approached slowly, gently taking his headphones off.  
Chan turned around to look at Woojin, slowly. And quite frankly, he looked like a mess.  
“Oh honey, let's get you home. You can sleep in my room tonight, yeah? I wanna make sure you actually sleep.”  
The leader was way too tired to even protest at this point so he just shrugged.  
“You wanna save your work, love?”  
Chan nodded, turning back to the computer and saving his work before turning everything off. Woojin smiled at him and gently pushed him forward, gathering the younger's stuff for him, and locking the door on the way out. 

As soon as they got home, Woojin puts his stuff down and leads Chan to his room, urging him to get ready for bed.  
“Lay down and I'll be right back.”  
He nodded and Woojin, satisfied, went to go put his own pajamas on. As soon as he was finished, he basically darted back to the room, not wanting to keep their leader waiting.  
When he walked back into his room, he was greeted by the most adorable sight anyone has ever seen. 

Chan was wearing an oversized sweater and shorts for pajamas, and seated in the very middle of the bed with at least 2 blankets wrapped around him. His curly hair was unruly and wild, the result of not brushing it for probably more than 24 hours, but it was the cutest thing Woojin had ever seen.

(Although everything Chan did was adorable to be quite honest. He was just a soft person and God if Woojin didn't adore him.)

He sat on the bed and held his arms out, Chan immediately crawling into them.  
At this point, the younger didn't even care. He was just so tired. Why was he so Dumb?? To stay up for so long?? (He says as if he won't do this again in approximately a week.) Oh well. At least he gets some Good Cuddles out of it. And with that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Chan woke up to the members’ frantic whispering.  
“He actually slept”  
“It worked”  
“Be quiet you're gonna wake him up”

He could actually feel Woojin's laugh, definitely clearer than he can hear it.  
Oh. O h. Maybe he liked getting to cuddle Woojin. He definitely liked hearing (feeling) his laugh. Wow. Ok, that's a new development. Hmm. Oh well, we'll deal with that later.

He sat up, rubbing at his eyes.  
“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Woojin greeted with a grin. “You slept pretty long, a whole 6 hours. I'm proud.” 

Chan blinked in shock. “6. 6 whole entire hours??”  
Felix, who hadn't left the room for some reason yet, interrupted eagerly.  
“More like 6 and a half actually.”  
“I SLEPT SO LONG??”  
“Chan,” the oldest said, gently pulling him back down to lay on his stomach. “You've slept a perfectly normal amount. In fact, most people get more. Go back to sleep, honey.”  
“But.. work?”  
“Jisung and Changbin hyung have it handled for now,” Felix informed gently. “Please go back to sleep?”  
The leader sighed. “Fine, I'll go back to sleep.”  
Both boys smiled at that, Felix leaving the room and turning the lights off so he could go back to sleep.  
Woojin patted his curls, and pulled the blanket up closer to them, humming the younger back to sleep.

It was soft, it was comfortable, and most of all, it helped Chan sleep. It was the perfect solution.  
If Chan kept coming to Woojin for cuddles and help sleeping, well… no one had to know.


End file.
